Docks -- generally used for mooring boats or providing access to water -- are structural spans originating on land surfaces and extending over bodies of water. Loads acting on docks are conveniently divided into the categories of dead loads arising from the weights of the structures themselves and live loads imposed by agencies such as pedestrians, wind, ice and water.
Development of efficient structures for large docks has proceeded by those skiled in the art, however, such has not been so for small docks which to a great extent have been inefficient structures, lacking in appearance, difficult to install and subject to frequent maintenance. In some localities, high winds and ice floes require the removal of small docks during winter months to prevent their destruction.
The expanded popularity of waterfront homes and sports such as boating, swimming and fishing has accelerated the demand for small docks. Portable lightweight docks which can be readily assembled and disassembled would be attractive to waterfront homeowners, marinas, park services, summer camps and military groups.
Clearly, small docks having reasonable initial costs, efficient structures, attractive appearance, low maintenance and simplified assembly and disassembly would be of benefit. Provisions for deck height adjustment to accommodate water depth at installation and subsequent changes in water level would be of further benefit.